


oppa loves you

by yannan



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: After care, Begging, Cock Ring, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Over stimulation, Pentagon, Punishment, Sex Toys, Stuffed Toys, Vibrator, dom hui, dom hwitaek, sensitive, slight humiliation, stuffy play, sub wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yannan/pseuds/yannan
Summary: i wrote this as a thread on twitter, but decided to share it here so i could find it later. also sub wooseok is all i needed





	oppa loves you

**Author's Note:**

> * monika voice *  
> uh can you hear me? hi, it's me. uhm so you know how like, i've been practicing writing and stuff? uh i'm not really any good at it, like at all, BUT i wrote you a fic and i was kind of hoping i could show it to you 'cause i worked really REALLY hard on it. so.... yeah;

wooseok sucks on the ear to his favourite teddy bear, the ears are both a bit rugged from his slobber and biting, but it’s still his favourite. his hyungs all give him stuffed animals when he asks, but this one is from his leader, so it’s even more special to him. he whines loudly, a larger stuffed bear (from changgu-hyung) under his hips as he grinds down on it, his lips leave the bear between his teeth, “oppa- ah, oppa- hoet- ah-“ he bites down on the stuffing again, trying not to cum so quickly all over his brand new toys. he continues to whine, humping the teddy. he gets louder, the bed frame hits against the wall harder, and his cough gets louder.

wait, but he didn’t cough.

wooseok’s breath hitches, he prays that it’s not hwitaek because he’s not supposed to be fucking his toys anymore, and hwitaek threatened to take them away before he ruins them all. he quiets down, his hips roll slowly, he refuses to look up.

he feels hands suddenly trailing along his back and he shivers at first, but he goes completely fridgid when he hears a small sigh and “we talked about this, seokie.” from a voice that’s unmistakably hwitaek’s.

wooseok shivers again, when he pulls his mouth off the bear, a line of drool connects the ear to his lips. hwitaek goes to reach for it, but wooseok holds it tighter into his chest.

“wooseok. now.” 

wooseok shakes his head, hwitaek drums his fingers on his back, waiting.

“your punishment is going to be worse if you don’t give them to me, wooseok.”

he hates that, when hwitaek calls him by his name. he prefers nicknames,but in this situation he knows he’s in trouble and wooseok it is. he doesn’t give in, shaking his head again, whining, on the verge of tears from the sudden lack of attention his cock is getting.

hwitaek shakes his head, “i don’t like punishing you, baby, but you give me no choice.” 

he knows where wooseok keeps his adult toys (everything is a toy to wooseok) so he reaches into the second drawer on the nightstand, pulling out a pair of metal handcuffs and a vibrating cock ring. wooseok watches. his cock twitches in interest but he tries not to show it, still pouting. 

“put your hands out, baby, get on your back.”

wooseok hesitates, but he does as told, his favourite teddy under his arm the entire time. hwitaek cuffs his wrists together, as wooseok expected, and slides the cock ring over wooseok’s leaking cock.

he turns it on without warning to the highest setting, and wooseok lifts his hips off the bed, “hnng, oppa oppa-“ he hiccoughs from sudden excitement, “ah- oppa, please please please-“ he can’t seem to form full sentences, but hwitaek understands.

not that it won’t stop him from teasing, “words, baby boy, use your words.” he sits on the end of wooseok’s bed, his hands under his thighs as his own way of self control.

wooseok let’s out a sudden sob, “oppa, please- please fuck me- please.” he manages, still hiccoughing.

wooseok shakes his head, smiling at his baby, “you were bad, baby, you don’t deserve my cock, right?” 

wooseok shakes his head, “please please please, i do, please.”

hwitaek laughs softly, “baby, you don’t deserve what i gave you, be grateful if i let you cum.” 

wooseok is thrusting up into the air, trying to find something, his legs cross briefly, but hwitaek pulls them uncrossed instantly. his fingers trail up the younger’s thigh, tracing the area where the cock ring is attached at the base. 

wooseok shifts, another sob leaves his lips, and he squeezes the teddy bear under his arm as he cums. it’s sticky and hot, landing on his stomach and part of hwitaek’s hand, and he feels proud for getting his oppa dirty. except now he’s starting to hurt and hwitaek isn’t moving, “hnng, oppa? hurts-“

hwitaek looks up from his hand to wooseok’s face, slowly, before he snaps out of his daze and is quick to remove the vibrator and handcuffs. wooseok feels sweaty and sticky and his stomach is dirty now too, but he feels sated and spent.

hwitaek hums a time as he takes wooseok’s hands, “come on, baby, let’s get you in the bath, okay?” 

wooseok nods and stands up with help from hwitaek, letting himself be guided to the bath. 

it’s not until he’s sitting there, hwitaek kneeling at the edge of the tub, just rubbing his back gently, that he looks over to ask, “did you get grossed out when my cum was on your hand?”

hwitaek smiles and leans in to kiss the side of wooseok’s face, “baby, i’ve eaten your cum, made you eat it, and i’ve slept with it on my sheets... do you think i was grossed out?”

“well... you just froze...”

“because... that’s the first time you’ve ever came untouched... it just surprised me. i didn’t think you were so sensitive.” wooseok just blushes and looks away from hwitaek, embarrassed more than anything.

hwitaek continues to rub his back, humming, before he smiles again, “i really love you, seokie.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback pleaseeeeeeeeeee


End file.
